Happy Birthday
by Vampire-Dwarf
Summary: GERMANDEUTSCHGERMAN PLZ   Noch nicht einmal an seinem eigenen Geburtstag machte sich der Schwarzhaarige die Mühe, von seinem Berg zu kommen. Aus diesem Grund musste er, Green, zu ihm auf den Berg kommen...  Originalshipping- Red/Green  MALE   Gameverse


Titel: Happy Birthday

Autor: Zwergvampir

Fandom: Pokémon

Pairing: Originalshipping [Red/Green]

Disclaimer: Nix meins

Warning: Boy/Boy

Kommentar: Mein allererster Pokémon Oneshot, woop woop. Ich mochte die Idee schon immer, dass Green immer auf den Berg stiefelt um Red daran zu hindern irgendwann zu verhungern.

Zu den Namen: Red und Green habe ich aus dem japanischen übernommen, heißt Green ist männlich

Städte und Pokémon: Da habe ich die deutschen Namen benutzt, weil ich es seltsam finde in einem deutschen Text englische/ japanische Wörter vorzufinden (abgesehen von den Namen, da mag ich es gar nicht die deutschen zu lesen weil ich das mit den Farben komisch finde xD)

Meine Muse: Call me von Shinedown. Ich weiß nicht ob die Stimmung die ich beim schreiben empfunden habe genauso rüber kommt, wenn man das Lied nicht hört, also würde ich es hören :)

Happy Birthday

Der Schneesturm, der hinter ihm tobte, machte die eigentlich atemberaubende Aussicht unsichtbar. Nichts von dem wunderschönen Land, welches sich ihr zu Hause nannte, war zu sehen. Nicht die Wälder, nicht die Berge und schon gar nicht der sich am Horizont erstreckende Ozean. Nirgendwo konnte man dieses Panaroma besser sehen als an diesem Ort, jedoch ließ der Schneesturm selten zu, dass man es bewundern konnte. Die Schneeflocken tanzten unaufhörlich um den Gipfel und schieden ihn somit gänzlich von der Außenwelt ab. Auch die dichte Schneedecke machte an keiner Stelle auch nur Anstalten sich aufzulösen und somit etwas von der braunen Erde unter ihr zu zeigen. Wie eine Decke lag sie zu jeder Jahreszeit auf dem Berg.

Auf diesem Berg bekam man nichts von seiner Umwelt mit, erfuhr nie Neuigkeiten, die sich im Rest des Landes wie Lauffeuer verbreiteten. Die Stille, die den Mt. Silver einhüllte, war beängstigend und wurde nur selten durch das Pfeifen des Windes oder Schreie wilder Pokémon durchbrochen. Wenn man länger als einen Tag auf dem Gipfel des Berges verbrachte, fühlte man sich weiter von Kanto entfernt als an jedem anderen Ort auf der Erde. Kein Ort war isolierter, kälter und einsamer als der Mt. Silver. Nicht, dass es den einzigen menschlichen Bewohner stören würde. Nein, diesen Menschen schien überhaupt nichts mehr zu stören.

Nicht umsonst trotzte er der beißenden Kälte, trug er doch täglich nicht mehr als eine dünne Stoffhose, ein T-Shirt, fingerlosen Handschuhe, sowie sein Cap, welches schon als sein Markenzeichen galt.

Nicht umsonst schien er sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, wie es seiner eigenen Mutter und seinen Freunden ging, hatte er sich doch seit Jahren nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gemacht, von dem Berg zu kommen.

Nicht umsonst wohnte er in einer kalten Höhle und schlief auf dem Boden. Wäre es nicht seiner Pokémon Willen, hätte er sich niemals um in seinem Auge sekundäre Dinge wie warmes Wasser gekümmert. Ohne sie würde er immer noch im eisigen Wasser des Flusses baden, anstatt sein Glurak zu bitten, es vorher aufzuwärmen. Auch nur wegen seinen Pokémon wegen hatte er sich darum gekümmert, wilde Pokémon aus „seinem" Teil der Höhle zu entfernen.

Nicht umsonst sprach er nur wenn es wirklich nötig war.

Nicht umsonst wäre er ohne die Hilfe seines besten Freundes, um die er nie gebeten hatte, schon längst verhungert. Auf dem Berg fanden sich Beeren, aber nur auf dem unteren Teil, der nicht mit Schnee bedeckt war, und selbst wenn er sich die Mühe machen würde nach unten zu gehen, würden diese Beeren niemals für ihn und seine Pokémon zum Überleben ausreichen.

Nicht umsonst hatte er sich noch nie für die Hilfe seines Freundes bedankt.

Nicht umsonst war Red noch nicht einmal heute, an seinem inzwischen schon 20. Geburtstag von dem Berg gekommen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr, dass er heute Geburtstag hatte. Er saß schon so lange auf der Spitze des Berges, dass er schon längst den Überblick über Tage, Monate und Jahre verloren haben musste.

Letzterer war der Grund, warum Greens wöchentlicher Besuch dieses mal etwas früher ausfiel als sonst. Red schaute schon gar nicht mehr auf, wenn er die Schritte des Anderen hörte. Auch dieses Mal tat er es nicht, schien sich also nicht über den frühen Besuch seines besten Freundes zu wundern. Entweder er wusste doch noch, dass er heute Geburtstag hatte, oder es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Besitzer schien sich Pikachu sehr über den Besuch zu freuen. Es rannte dem Braunhaarigen Trainer entgegen und begrüßte Evoli, welches schon von Greens Schulter gesprungen war, freudig. Die Beiden Pokémon verstanden sich so gut, dass es Green jedes Mal das Herz brach, Evolis trauriges Gesicht zu sehen wenn er wieder aufbrach.

„Ich soll dich von deiner Mutter und Blue grüßen.", waren die ersten Worte, die seit Greens Betreten der Höhle fielen, „Ich habe auch ein paar Briefe von Fans und Arenaleitern für dich. Falls du es vergessen hast, du hast heute Geburtstag"

Green machte sich schon gar nicht mehr die Mühe, das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen nach irgendwelchen Emotionen abzusuchen, er hatte es schon vor einer langen Zeit aufgegeben. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Reds Gesicht, egal was er sagte, frei von jeglichem Emotionen blieb.

Er streifte den Rucksack ab und schmiss ihn neben dem Schwarzhaarigen auf den Boden.

„Da drin sind frische Wäsche von deiner Mutter, neues Essen für dich und deine Pokémon, ein paar Geschenke und die Briefe. Ich hätte dir ja auch was geschenkt, aber ich wusste nicht was du dir hier in deinem Luxus noch wünschen könntest, von daher…", sagte er sarkastisch mit einem bitteren Unterton. Wie oft hatte er schon versucht Red dazu zu bringen, vom Mt. Silver zu kommen? Die Antwort war „zu oft".

Er spürte, wie der Blick des Champs ihn kurz streifte, bevor er sich wieder gen Boden richtete. Er nickte leicht und Green wusste, dass dies das höchste war, was man von seinem Freund als Antwort erwarten konnte. Red schaute den Rucksack, den der Braunhaarige mit sich gebracht hatte, nicht einmal an.

„Warum komme ich überhaupt…", murmelte Green wütend ließ sich dennoch neben ihm auf den Boden fallen. Natürlich würde Red ohne das von ihm gebrachte Essen keine Woche überleben. Das hieß, wenn er nicht ständig kommen würde, würde Red vielleicht vom Berg kommen. Doch so wie er ihn kannte, würde er sich Tag und Nacht auf die Suche nach Beeren machen, diese seinen Pokémon geben und verhungern, das Risiko war ihm zu hoch; er wollte nicht eines Tages auf den Mt. Silver reisen, nur um die Leiche des Champions zu finden.

„Ich denke, ich bleibe bis morgen", fing Green an zu sprechen, „der Aufstieg ist immer zu aufwendig um nur fünf Minuten zu bleiben um dir ein paar Sachen zu bringen. Ich habe heute beim Aufstieg übrigens ein rotes Onix gesehen…"

Es war wie jedes Mal, wenn Green Red besuchen kam. Sie saßen nebeneinander, während der Ältere Monologe führe. Er wusste nicht, ob der Schwarzhaarige ihm zuhörte oder mit seinen Gedanken anderswo war.

Irgendwann im Verlauf dieses Abends fing Green an, die für Red gedachten Briefe zu öffnen und sie ihm vorzulesen. Er wusste, dass der Andere es auf keinen Fall von sich aus tun würde und einige Fans hatten wirklich all ihr Herzblut in die Geburtstagskarten gesteckt. Einer zum Beispiel hatte eine Karte, auf der ein feuerspeiendes Glumanda zu sehen war, selbstgebastelt. Die Post war also viel zu Schade, um nie von Red gelesen zu werden.

Danach begann Green damit die Geschenke zu öffnen. In dem Päckchen von Reds Mutter fand er ein paar selbstgemachte gelbe Handschuhe mit aufgedruckten braunen Streifen, ganz im Pikachu Style. Der Arenaleiter lächelte traurig; es war zu sehen, wie viel Liebe in diesen einfachen Handschuhen steckte. Reds Mutter vermisste ihren Sohn unheimlich und machte sich große Sorgen, jedoch schien das dem besagten Sohn vollkommen egal zu sein. Die Handschuhe sahen warm aus und da Red auf diesem Berg sowieso nie die Möglichkeit hatte, gesehen zu werden, hätte er sie ohne weiteres tragen zu können (in der Öffentlichkeit hätte Green persönlich niemals so etwas getragen), aber er wusste genau, dass Red die Handschuhe niemals anziehen und weiter bei seinen kalten, fingerlosen bleiben würde. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er sie sogar irgendwie verlieren, wie er es mit den unzähligen Schals gemacht hatte, die der Braunhaarige ihm mitgebracht hatte.

Das nächste Geschenk, welches Green öffnete, war von seiner Schwester. Es war ein Buch mit dem Titel „Wie erobere ich meine große Liebe?" sowie eine Schachtel Pockys. Green schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, jedoch war zu erkennen, dass sich auf seinen Wangen ein leichter Rotschimmer gebildet hatte. Seine Schwester hatte die absurde Idee, dass er und Red für einander bestimmt worden waren und dass sie irgendwann zueinander finden würden.

Das nächste Geschenk war von Blue, die ihm ein Bild, auf dem Red und Pikachu zu sehen waren, gemalt hatte (welches nicht unbedingt von großem künstlerischen Talent zeugte). Dazu hatte sie ihm typisches Trainer Equipment, wie zum Beispiel verschiedene Tränke, geschenkt.

Das letzte Geschenk war von Greens Großvater, der beinahe genauso sehr wie Green selbst hoffte, dass Red irgendwann von dem Berg kam. Er hatte ihm aus diesem Grund ein Ticket für die neue MS Aqua geschenkt, welche Trainer zu der weit entfernten Einall-Region brachte, wo es neue Pokémon zu erkunden gab. Der Pokémonprofessor hatte schon immer an das Talent des Schwarzhaarigen geglaubt und vertraute ihm, was Pokémon anging, noch mehr als seinem eigenen Enkel. Er hatte das Ticket als Chance gesehen, Red von dem Berg zu bekommen und mehr über die Pokémon der Einall-Region zu erfahren. Im Endeffekt war es aber nur Geldverschwendung, dachte sich Green.

Nicht viel später am Abend entschied sich Green dazu, schlafen zu gehen. Er hatte eine nicht wirklich erholsame Nacht auf dem harten Höhlenboden sowie einen anstrengenden Abstieg am morgigen Tag vor sich, also brauchte er so viel Schlaf wie er nur kriegen konnte. Er nahm sich die Decke, welche er bei seinem ersten Besuch mit auf den Mt. Silver genommen hatte und seither immer benutzte, wünschte Red eine gute Nacht (natürlich bekam er keine Antwort) und kuschelte sich zusammen mit seinem Evoli an sein Arkani, welches er zuvor aus seinem Pokéball geholt hatte. Das letzte, was Green sah, bevor er die Augen schloss, waren die Schneeflocken, die ungewöhnlich langsam vor dem Höhlenausgang zu Boden fielen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Green aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Sein Evoli hatte ihn mit ihrer Schnauze so lange angestupst, bis er munter geworden war. Zuerst verwirrt, wo er überhaupt war, rieb er sich müde mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Evoli… was?", brachte er schlaftrunken heraus. Sein geliebtes Pokémon sprang auf den Boden und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Seufzend, da er wusste, dass er gegen Evolis Hartnäckigkeit keine Chance hatte, warf er sich seine Decke um und folgte dem Pokémon, welches zielstrebig auf den Höhlenausgang zuging.

Dort angekommen riss er überrascht die Augen auf, denn der Schneesturm hatte sich gelegt und die Aussicht war atemberaubend. Er machte langsam ein paar Schritte nach vorne und sah sich nach allen Richtungen um. In all den Jahren, in denen er wöchentlich auf den Mt. Silver geklettert war, hatte er noch nie das Glück gehabt, das Land ohne die Sichteinschränkung durch den Schneesturm zu sehen.

Es war schade, dass es dunkel war, konnte man mit diesen Lichtverhältnissen doch so viele Dinge nicht sehen, doch was er sah genügte ihm. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich wie eine Decke über dem Land ausgebreitet, nur die Städte waren als Lichtpunkte zu sehen. Aus dieser Entfernung schienen sie wie Teelichter. Der Himmel war sternenklar und das Licht des Halbmondes tauchte die Umgebung in eine unheimliche, aber auch beruhigende, Stimmung. Alles in allem war es ein Bild, an dem man sich nicht satt sehen konnte. Ein paar Schritte von Green entfernt stand Red, welcher seinen Blick auch über das Land streifen ließ. Mit festem Schritt ging der Arenaleiter in seine Richtung. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen, doch der Schwarzhaarige schien ihn entweder nicht zu bemerken oder die Präsenz des Anderen schien ihm egal zu sein.

Green stellte sich neben seinen Freund und ließ seinen Blick von dort aus eine Weile wandern.

Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine angenehme Stille. Nichts war von der sonst erdrückenden Stille und zerreißenden Spannung mehr da. Es war so, als hätten sie diese Stimmung hinter sich in der Höhle gelassen.

„Manchmal, wenn der Himmel so klar ist, sieht man legendäre Vogelpokémon über Kanto und Johto fliegen…", sagte Red leise. Green schaute überrascht auf, denn dies war der längste Satz, den er seit langem von seinem Freund gehört hatte.

„Es passiert nicht oft, dass sich der Schneesturm legt, oder?", fragte der Braunhaarige, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen.

Red schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Erneut herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden und erneut war es Red, der diese durchbrach.

„Wie ist es so als Arenaleiter?"

Seine Stimme war immer noch leise, klang beinahe zerbrechlich, war aber aufgrund der Totenstille ganz klar zu hören.

„Es ist… okay", fing Green an und legte Red nebenbei seine Decke über die Schultern. Er hatte jetzt erst gemerkt, dass der Champion immer noch nur sein T-Shirt trug, während er eine Jacke und die Decke hatte.

„Meistens ist es langweilig, weil keine vernünftigen Herausforderer kommen. Mich hat seit Jahren keiner mehr besiegt…", er seufzte leise, „den letzten spannenden Kampf hatte ich gegen dich"

„Und du lebst ganz allein in deiner Wohnung in Vertania City?"

„Na ja allein kann ich das nicht nennen, ich hab ja meine Pokémon. Und meine Schwester oder mein Opa kommen mich hin und wieder besuchen, von daher ist es erträglich… nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Berg", sagte er leicht schmunzelnd.

Er bemerkte, wie Red seinen Blick so weit wie möglich von ihm abwandte und wie sich der sonst so emotionslose Ausdruck in seinen Augen änderte, bevor er seine nächste Frage stellte.

„Also hast du keine Freundin?"

Greens Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er sah den Champion erstaunt an. Eine Weile sagte er perplex gar nichts und beobachtete mit zunehmender Verblüffung, wie sich ein hauchzarter Rosaton auf der blassen Haut Reds abbildete. Sein eigenes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er wusste nicht, wie er die momentane Situation deuten sollte.

„Ähm…", brachte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit heraus und musste sich zunächst erst einmal räuspern, um den Klos aus seinem Hals zu entfernen, „Nein, wieso?"

„Nur so…"

In seiner Stimme schwang so viel Unbehaglichkeit mit, dass es Greend beinahe Angst machte, mit wie viel Emotionen Red sprechen konnte.

Der Braunhaarige konnte kaum glauben, dass das gerade wirklich passierte. Ein eiskalter Schauer, der definitiv nicht von der Kälte stammte, rannte seinen Rücken herunter, als er in Reds rote Augen sah. Er hatte zwar seinen Blick gesenkt, die aufgewühlten Emotionen waren aber dennoch klar und deutlich zu erkennen. Der inzwischen schon dunkler gewordene Rosaton machte es dem Braunhaarigen auch nicht leichter, die Situation nicht zu missinterpretieren.

„Red", sagte er sanft, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen streckte er seine Hand vorsichtig aus, als ob er ein wildes Pokémon ohne es zu verschrecken streicheln wollte.

Ganz langsam legte er seine Hand auf Reds Schulter und ließ sie dort eine Weile verharren, um dem Schwarzhaarigen Gelegenheit zu geben, zu reagieren. Doch es kam keine Gegenreaktion. Das einzige, was sich änderte, war Reds Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und der Rotton hatte sich um einige Nuancen intensiviert, als würde er im Moment mit Emotionen kämpfen, von denen er selbst nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie in ihm existieren. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen als schlechtes Zeichen sehend, zog Green seine Hand genauso langsam wieder zurück, wie er sie auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Als sich der Arenaleiter gerade entschuldigen wollte, griff Red nach seinem Handgelenk und umklammerte es mit eisernem Griff. Seinen Blick hielt er dabei immer noch gesenkt.

„Red?", fragte der Ältere vorsichtig.

Angesprochener schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er schien zu versuchen, all die Gedanken, die im Moment durch seinen Kopf schwirrten, loszuwerden. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen anscheinend erfolglos.

Die Spannung zwischen den Beiden jungen Trainern war förmlich greifbar, wozu der intensive Blick des Braunhaarigen seinen Teil beitrug. Mutig geworden schüttelte er den Klammergriff um sein Handgelenk behutsam ab, umgriff das Handgelenk des Anderen selbst mit seiner eigenen Hand und zog ihn sanft zu sich. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu dem immer noch regungslosen Red und legte seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Aufgrund der vorherigen Regungslosigkeit, war er umso überraschter als die intensive Gegenreaktion kam. Aus seiner Starre erwacht griff Red nach der Jacke des Anderen, krallte sich daran fest und zog ihn ruckartig zu sich. Dass bei dieser schnellen Bewegung die Decke von den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen glitt und langsam den Berg hinuntersegelte, störte keinen von Beiden.

Red küsste Green mit solcher Intensität zurück, dass Green schwindlig war, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Er hatte aber nicht viel Zeit sich zu erholen, da Red ihn erneut zu sich zog und seine Lippen hart auf die Greens presste.

„Happy Birthday", sagte Green atemlos als sie sich wider voneinander lösten. Auf Reds Lippen hatte sich ein kleines Lächeln gebildet. Green war der Meinung, er hatte den Anderen noch nie so glücklich und aufrichtig Lächeln sehen. Und auch er zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben, als er Red erneut zu sich zog.

Im Höhleneingang standen Evoli und Pikachu, die das Geschehene die ganze Zeit von dort aus beobachtet hatten. Glücklich schlugen die beiden Pokémon die Pfoten zusammen und lächelten sich an. Wenn sich die Beiden in einer Sache sicher waren, dann, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Red vom Mt. Silver runterkam.


End file.
